Fatal Inertia
Fatal Inertia (フェイタル・イナーシャ) is a futuristic racing game which combines aspects of go-kart racing with aerial warfare. Set during the mid 22nd century, the game centers on the titular racing competition sponsored by several influential mega corporations. Having become one of the world's most popular forms of entertainment, Fatal Inertia has pilots race for fame and glory using high-speed hovering vehicles provided by each of the aforementioned sponsors. The game was designed by Michael Bond while Takazumi Tomoike served as the producer. The composers of the soundtrack were Starsky Patridge, Peter Lalonde, and Chris "Lash" Thompson. During development, the designers originally planned to include free-roaming modes that did not always involve racing. But because of costs and time restraints, they ended up being scrapped. Among these unfinished modes were Hot Potato, a racing elimination event, and Vampire, a chasing game similar to tag. Ideas implemented by other games were also used to help create Fatal Inertia. For instance, the racecrafts' magnetic weapons were inspired by Katamari Damacy. A retail version was released for the Xbox 360, whereas the PlayStation 3 port is a download only title. It was originally intended to be a launch title for the PlayStation 3 before technical difficulties with the Unreal Engine delayed the game's progress, causing the Xbox 360 version to be released ahead of schedule. Gameplay Every race consists of eight contestants whom compete to cross the finish line first. Racers must pass the designated checkpoint during laps while simultaneously avoiding obstacles and beating their competition. The player's speed and ranking are displayed on the lower right portion of the screen to help determine their current position in the race. With the push of a button, racers may automatically return to their initial checkpoint in case they run off course or head the wrong direction. Another button input switches the camera angle to the rear which helps in evading enemy fire or aiming weapons from behind. Aside from thrusting and braking, players can also double-tap the left and right triggers to perform an evasive barrel roll to repel enemy fire or shake off unwanted weapons attached to the craft. Another maneuver is the brake boost which is triggered by holding the brake button while thrusting forward. The player's racecraft experiences a drop in speed at first, but their accelerated thrust starts at an incredible rate once the boost gauge is filled up from the move. This technique, however, should be used sparingly since constant overuse may cause the craft's engine to stall. Modes The game provides a range of modes for one or two players. Some of these may also unlock new content by accomplishing specific tasks or achievements. Quick Race Sets players up with a quick race through four different events or a time trial. Can be used for practice. Career Mode The heart of the game, it is a single player mode which allows players to compete in three different leagues: Exhibition (initially available), Professional, and Elite. The higher the league, the more challenging the other contestants become. Each league is comprised of several series. There are four primary events found within this mode: *'Combat Race' - Known as Melee in Fatal Inertia EX, it is a straightforward race in which pilots can fire all kinds of weapons to take out opponents and win. It is the most common event among the four. *'Magnet Mayhem' - In place of weapon pads, every craft is given a limitless supply of magnets they can use to thwart one another. Being able to evade or perform a barrel roll is necessary in order to survive this event. *'Velocity' - A race that solely focuses on speed over sabotage. The only items available are Rockets, Force Blasts, and Time Dilators, all three items that affect a craft's acceleration. *'Knockout' - An elimination mode in which all eight pilots must compete in seven laps. Throughout each lap, the lowest ranked racecraft is automatically removed from the course. The last one remaining wins. Online Mode Enables online matches. Up to eight players may participate at a time. Training Mode Offers three tutorial sections covering flight, combat, and events. Garage Mode Mode for customizing racecrafts with upgrades, new parts, and paint jobs. Parts can be changed as long as the right styling attachments are obtained. It cannot be selected until players begin Career Mode. Racecrafts There are four types of racecrafts; each have their own strengths and weaknesses. While players begin with the Mercury Class, the other three can be obtained by finishing Exhibition League races. Stats are rated from A (best) to D (poor). *'Top Speed' - The maximum speed rate. *'Acceleration' - Rate of acceleration. *'Handling' - Steering capabilities. *'Braking' - Braking abilities. *'Mass' - Overall mass. The higher the ranking, the heavier it is. *'Strength' - Durability for attacks or collusions. *'Ammunition' - Determines how many magnets a racecraft can consecutively shoot. Players can find various upgrades during races and use them to modify a racecraft's parameters and appearance. Mercury Class Created by Mercury Engineering, this light and fast craft is best known for its superior maneuvering. Often a good choice for beginning racers or for navigating complex circuits. The vehicle's overall speed is low, but its acceleration and control are top-notch. Several parts for this racecraft are named after animals, mostly birds and other winged creatures due to the craft's avian design. Its development was inspired by joint strike fighters of the 22nd century. :Top Speed - D :Acceleration - A :Handling - A :Braking - D :Mass - D :Strength - B :Ammunition - 1x Phoenix Class A craft with well-balanced parameters and a remarkable performance rating. Built by Phoenix Motors, its agility makes up for its mediocre handling and durability. Mounted on the vehicle's wings are engines that serve to enhance its already impressive speed. The Phoenix racecraft was one of the earliest models released during the beginning of Fatal Inertia. :Top Speed - B :Acceleration - B :Handling - B :Braking - C :Mass - B :Strength - C :Ammunition - 2x Aurora Class The fastest craft available, it was manufactured by the Aurora Syndicate. However, its questionable reliability and lack of control make it suited only for the more advanced players. The exotic design of this vehicle was based on previous jet propelled models that broke terrestrial speed records during the 21st and 22nd centuries. Also, the extra large wings attached to it are built to help stabilize its handling performance. This craft was previously banned by the league for its unstable performance only to be reinstated by popular demand. :Top Speed - A :Acceleration - C :Handling - C :Braking - B :Mass - C :Strength - D :Ammunition - 1x Titan Class A bulky yet powerful craft constructed by Titan Industries. It compensates for its poor handling and mobility with greater offense, weapon space, and heavy-duty armor. Recommended for more experienced veterans who can handle the vehicle's awkward maneuvering. Can pick up twice the amount of slots used for magnetic weaponry. :Top Speed - B :Acceleration - D :Handling - D :Braking - A :Mass - A :Strength - A :Ammunition - 3x Stages The original game offers six unique racing environments divided into 51 separate circuits. These harsh areas are filled with numerous natural obstacles that may endanger contestants, making them the perfect grounds for the competition. Some of these tracks may also be laid with gas bombs or underwater mines. Achievements PlayStation 3 Port The PlayStation 3 port of Fatal Inertia is known as Fatal Inertia EX. It features a number of adjustments and improvements as well as additional content. *Two-player function for Career Mode. *New tutorials and background music. *Modified event schedules for all three career leagues. *A new "Master" difficulty setting for expert players in Quick Race Mode. *New weather effects and scenery enhancements. *An overhauled Garage Mode for further customization of vehicles. *An extra racing venue consisting of eight separate circuits. *Sixaxis and DualShock 3 controller support provide haptic feedback as well as tilt control for steering. *New online series events and leaderboards added to further enhance online gaming experience. Allusions *The final engine upgrade for the Mercury Class is named after Omega Force's Warriors series. Gallery Phoenix_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Phoenix class Aurora_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Aurora class Mercury_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Mercury class Titan_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Titan class External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official English Website, Official English blog *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Japanese wiki *Trailer movie Category:Games